Roboute Guilliman
thumb|290px|Roboute Guilliman, Primarca de los Ultramarines. Roboute Guilliman es el Primarca de los Ultramarines. Además de las hazañas de su Legión durante la Gran Cruzada, Guilliman obtuvo mayor renombre durante la Herejía de Horus por sus esfuerzos para preservar el Imperio. Entre sus logros más destacables está la creación del Codex Astartes. Guilliman acabó recibiendo una herida mortal del Primarca traidor Fulgrim, y fue preservado en un campo de estasis en el momento de su fallecimiento. En la actualidad su cuerpo descansa en su trono del templo de la corrección en Macragge, planeta natal de los Ultramarines. Orígenes Al igual que los demás primarcas, Roboute Guilliman fue uno de los veinte “hijos” genéticamente modificados del Emperador de la Humanidad. Y al igual que sus "hermanos", cuando no era más que un bebé, fue tomado por los poderes del Caos, y lanzado a través de la disformidad, hasta acabar en un lejano planeta en un esfuerzo para evitar una posible hegemonía del Imperio en la galaxia. La cápsula del pequeño Guilliman fue a parar al planeta Macragge, donde fue descubierta por un grupo de nobles que se hallaban de caza en el bosque. Dentro de esta encontraron a un niño rodeado de un aura resplandeciente. Entonces fue llevado hasta Konor, uno de los dos cónsules que gobernaban Macragge, el cual adoptó al niño como su hijo. La llegada Roboute en Macragge fue un hecho portentoso, y mucha gente informó de sucesos extraños. El más notable fue con Konor durmiendo, tuvo sueños en los que vio al Emperador, y en algún momento se encontró al lado de las Cataratas de Hera, en el Valle de Laponis. Al despertar, se colocó su armadura y se dirigió a las Cataratas de Hera, y allí encontraron al niño. Y considerándolo una premonición, fue entonces cuando Konor dio nombre al niño, llamándolo Roboute, significa "El Grande". Roboute era un prodigio, creciendo rápido tanto física como intelectualmente. A los diez años, ya dominaba todos los temas que los mayores eruditos de Macragge podían enseñarle, y sus ideas sobre historia, filosofía y ciencia a menudo sorprendían a sus mayores. Sin embargo, su mayor talento era como líder militar. Tal era su habilidad que en un momento dado su padre le dio el mando de una fuerza expedicionaria a Iliria. Se trataba de una región montañosa en el extremo norte de Macragge, cuyos salvajes habitantes había aterrorizado a regiones civilizadas durante años, además de resistir con éxito todas las campañas militares llevadas a cabo contra ellos. Roboute no sólo fue capaz de librar una campaña brillante, sino que también se ganó el respeto de los hombres salvajes haciendo que nunca volvieran a amenazar los territorios más civilizadas de Macragge. Sin embargo, al regresar a la capital, se encontró la ciudad sumida en el desorden. Gallan, el co-cónsul de su padre, había intentado un golpe de estado. Gallan utilizó a una parte de la nobleza de Macragge, la cual se encontraba en un confortable estado de poder, riqueza y posición social a expensas de incontables cantidades de esclavos. Por lo cual, eran reacios a las legislaciones promulgadas por Konor, las cuales favorecían a la gente común entre las que era inmensamente popular. Al aproximarse a la ciudad, Roboute y sus soldados la vieron sumida en el caos, siendo saqueada por una multitud de hombres Gallan, mientras la casa de el cónsul se hallaba sitiada. Roboute dejó a sus hombres para restaurar el orden en la ciudad mientras él se apresuraba hacia a la casa del cónsul. Al final consiguió levantar el sitio, sólo para encontrar a su padre cerca de la muerte rodeado de sus guardaespaldas leales. Había sido mortalmente herido por un asesino a sueldo de Gallán. No obstante, con su último aliento le dijo a Roboute quién fue el responsable. Roboute aplastó la rebelión rápidamente, y en medio de una ola de satisfacción popular, asumió el título de cónsul único de Macragge. Se dedicó a castigar la traición y a la realización de la visión de su padre. Gallan y sus co-conspiradores fueron ejecutados y sus tierras y riquezas se redistribuyeron entre el pueblo. Con una energía sobrehumana, Roboute reorganizó toda la estructura social de Macragge, creando una meritocracia donde los ministerios y honores fueron entregados al trabajador, en lugar de al rico e influyente. Bajo su liderazgo, Macragge prosperó como nunca antes lo había hecho. La Llegada del Emperador While Roboute was prosecuting his war against the Illyrian rebels, the Emperor of Mankind and his armies had reached the neighboring planet of Espandor. It was there that the Emperor heard stories of the extraordinary son of Consul Konor, and realized that he had found one of the lost Primarchs. However, due to an unexpected warp storm, his ship was thrown far off course and by the time it reached Macragge, Roboute had been ruling for almost five years. When the Emperor reached Macragge, he found a world that was self sufficient, prosperous, with a strong and well-equipped military, and engaging in trade with nearby systems. Impressed, the Emperor assigned command of the Ultramarines Space Marine Legion to Guilliman, and relocated the Legion's forward base to Macragge. La Gran Cruzada With the exception of the Luna Wolves, no Legion conquered as many worlds, or conquered worlds as fast, or left conquered worlds in such good state during the Great Crusade, as the Ultramarines. Whenever Guilliman liberated a world, he would not move on until he had set up a self-sufficient defense system, and left advisors behind to create industry, set up trade routes with the rest of the Imperium, and form a government whose first concern would always be the well-being of the people. At the same time, with the help of his new advisors, Guilliman created a supremely efficient military machine on Macragge and its surrounding worlds, that provided the Ultramarines with a steady flow of new recruits. This factor, combined with the minimal casualties suffered thanks to Guilliman's tactical skill, allowed the Ultramarines to become the largest of all the Space Marine Legions. When Horus was appointed Warmaster by the Emperor, the reaction among the other Primarchs was mixed. Some supported the appointment out of affection for Horus, some opposed it, and some were cynically accepting. However, Guilliman, Rogal Dorn, and Jaghatai Khan supported the appointment, believing in their cool, rational judgment, that Horus was really the most worthy of them. For this reason, and because of their military genius, Horus valued Guilliman and Dorn as his closest advisors. Privately, Guilliman held four of his brothers in the greatest esteem: Dorn, Sanguinius, Leman Russ, and Ferrus Manus. He referred to them as the dauntless few, and pronounced that he could win any war, outright, if he had those four and their Legions at his side. La Herejía de Horus thumb|left|350px|Ultramarines combatiendo contra Portadores de la Palabra en la órbita de Calth. Artículo principal: Batalla de Calth. At the outbreak of the Horus Heresy, Guilliman and the Ultramarines were tricked by Horus, who sent them to the Veridian system while Horus carried out his treasonous plot. When the treachery was revealed, the Ultramarines were poorly placed to react to it. While the Ultramarines mustered their forces at Calth, in Ultramar, they were attacked by the Word Bearers. However, the Word Bearers had overlooked two major points: the unbreakable fighting spirit of the Ultramarines, and the brilliance of Guilliman's command. Finally upon defeating the Word Bearers and learning of Horus' deception, Guilliman immediately set course for Holy Terra. Travelling at maximum speed, his Legion was only hours away along with several other Legions. This ultimately decided the Imperium's fate when Horus was forced to gamble by letting the Emperor teleport onto his Battle Barge. Tras la Herejía thumb In the aftermath of the Great Betrayal, the Emperor had been incapacitated, and the Space Marines' numbers had been decimated by defections to Chaos and battle losses. The Ultramarines were left as the largest loyal legion, and Guilliman assumed the title of Lord Commander of the Imperium. For years thereafter, Guilliman deployed and led the Ultramarines throughout the galaxy, reclaiming worlds lost to Chaos and preventing the loss of still others to rebellion or invasion from outside the Imperium. At the same time, Guilliman reorganized the Space Marine Legions as Chapters and composed the Codex Astartes, the tome that the Ultramarines (and many other chapters) follow strictly. Guilliman led the assault against the Alpha Legion in the aftermath of the Heresy, and due to the vanity of Alpharius, he utilised a surprise attack at the heart of the traitors and killed Alpharius in a duel. However, he and the Ultramarines were greatly mistaken in their belief that the snake would die without the head, as indeed, the Alpha Legion's symbol is a hydra, a multi-headed serpent. The Ultramarines were soundly pushed back time and again by the traitor marines, undaunted at the loss of their Primarch. Guilliman eventually pulled his forces back into orbit and bombarded the planet from above. Later, in a battle against the Emperor's Children, Guilliman would meet his end. Where Alpharius had not greatly embraced the Chaos powers, and was essentially unchanged from his original Primarch form, Fulgrim had been to the Eye of Terror, reaping the terrible powers therein, and had been elevated by Slaanesh to a mighty and fell Daemon Prince, no longer resembling a man, but his original purity of form corrupted and augmented by the ruinous powers. Fulgrim was now a serpentine creature of immense stature, and multi-limbed. Each limb carried a poisoned sword, and in the clash he stabbed Guilliman in the neck; Guilliman was interred in the Stasis field by the Apothecaries, and remains frozen in the instant of death, while Fulgrim escaped back to the Eye of Terror. Currently, his mortal body remains in stasis, on the Shrine of Guilliman deep within the Temple of Correction, one of the holiest places in the entire Imperium. Some pilgrims claim that the Primarch's wounds are slowly recovering, a feat credited to the power of the Emperor. Others deny the phenomenon, and point out the sheer impossibility of change within the stasis field. Yet enough believe the stories to come and witness for themselves the miracle of the Primarch. Frases célebres *''"Serán puros de corazón y fuertes de cuerpo, inmaculados ante la duda y lúcidos ante el auto engrandecimiento. Serán estrellas brillantes en el firmamento de la batalla, Ángeles de Muerte cuyas alas brillantes traigan una rápida aniquilación a los enemigos del hombre. Así se hará por un millar de veces y un millar de años, hasta el completo fin de la eternidad y la extinción de la carne mortal". - 'Codex Astartes.' Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (Ediciones 3ª y 5ª). * Codex: Ultramarines (2ª Edición). * Index Astartes III. * ''Garro: Oath of Moment (Audiolibro), por James Swallow. * Portador de la Noche, por Graham McNeill. * Horus, Señor de la Guerra, por Dan Abnett. * Know No Fear, por Dan Abnett. Categoría:Primarcas Leales Categoría:Ultramarines Categoría:Artículos para traducir